Taking Chances
by LGCoffeeAddict
Summary: Set during Funk. When Will started in on her jaw line, Shelby laughed. "Now this is really showing some good will," she panted. Will propped himself up on his arms so he could look her in the eye. "You haven't even seen how good this Will can get."


**Taking Chances**

A **Glee** fic by Gigi

**Disclaimer: I own the music in my heart but sadly nothing else.**

Chapter 1: Taking Chances

**A/N: So I've had this scene in my head since I wanted to make up for the only one Idina scene in Funk. Then I read some of the Shell fics, so I'm going to try my hand at one. This picks up right after the scene in Figgins' office. Please tell me what you think, okay? Enjoy!**

Will left Figgins' office rubbing his face, leaving behind Finn and Puck to deal with their personal punishment from their tire-slashing spree. He found a stern Shelby Corcoran talking on the phone just outside and to the side of the office door. She acknowledged his presence and began to wrap up the conversation.

"…They're paying for the damages, and, Jesse, none of this would have happened if you guys hadn't so immaturely TP-ed their choir room, and if I hear of another one of your pranks, I swear I will make the number a group chorus piece with no solos and face coverings," Shelby warned into her cell phone before emphatically snapping it shut. She started walking down the hall, leaving it up to Will to catch up with her so he could apologize. But before he could even begin to form the words "I'm sorry," Shelby declared, "Your principal is a creep."

The apology died on Will's tongue, replaced by a deeply amused chuckle. "Oh, you mean the magnanimously beautiful comment?" Shelby nodded, a slightly confused expression on her face. "Too bad he's married," Will laughed.

"You're enjoying my discomfort, aren't you?" Shelby accused as they continued down the hallway. Their voices echoed off the walls and lockers and seemed to bounce further and further away, considering the hallway was empty save for them.

"It's not your discomfort I'm laughing at, I promise," Will soothed in between chortles. "I've never seen him try to flirt before, and it's so sad because it's hilarious."

Shelby rolled her eyes and picked up her pace. "Glad to be of service," she called over her shoulder dryly. "I have to go shower the inappropriate advances from your principal off of me." She pushed open one of the doors to the parking lot and started walking toward—a cherry red Range Rover.

It took a little bit of jogging on his part considering just how quickly she was leaving, but Will finally managed to catch up to Shelby in time to grab her elbow and turn her around right in front of her car. "How about I take you out for coffee, instead?"

"Coffee?" Shelby sounded confused, and she looked it, too, the way she was sounding out the word as if saying it for the first time.

"Maybe it'll take your mind off of Figgins," Will suggested. Inside he panicked. Was he sounding too insistent? Too desperate? "Besides, we should be setting an example of goodwill between our two clubs for the kids."

"Right." Shelby nodded slowly. "We should be the adults here and not let competition get in the way of being civil." Will felt the knot in the middle of his chest begin to loosen. She understood, and she said yes.

"Great," Will said, flapping out both his arms to each side and allowing them to swing back and hit his legs. "Do you remember the way to my house? I'll make some scones to go with that coffee."

"Sounds good," she affirmed with a small smile on her face, which made her dimples stand out and her green eyes glitter. "I remember the way. See you there."

**8D**

Will Schuester's kitchen was empty, and two cups of coffee, cold and untouched, sat on the table next to hardened blueberry scones. This was not to say the _apartment_ was empty.

In the living room, on the sofa, Will slowly pushed Shelby onto her back and moved so he was on top of her, his lips never leaving hers. Her hands were raking through his blond curls while he tangled his in her raven ones. This wasn't like when they first met, urgent, feverish and desperate. This one was slower, more sensuous and less frantic. They were exploring each other, figuring out the other's nuances, their special spots that sent shivers down their backs, those ticklish spots to avoid in order to keep from breaking the mood.

When Will started in on her jaw line, Shelby laughed a little. "Now this is _really_ showing some good will," she panted.

Will propped himself up on his arms so he could look her in the eye. "You haven't even seen how good this Will can get," he smirked.

"Oh, a little cocky, aren't we?"

"Was that a euphemism?" Will smiled at Shelby's well-placed quirked eyebrow at his comment. He enjoyed the fact that they were able to laugh at each other even while making out on his couch.

"Might have been." Shelby let her eyes trail down Will's body quickly before returning to stare into his eyes. Her hands were still both on his chest from when she had been gripping his shirt to bring him closer. She patted his chest with both hands and suggested, "How about some of those scones you mentioned earlier? I'm starving."

Laughing, Will straightened so he was kneeling on the couch, straddling Shelby after a fashion. He extended a hand to help her sit up and led her into the kitchen. "Yeah, all this civility has really worked up an appetite."

"You have no idea how much," Shelby insisted. "Civility always gives me a serious case of the munchies."

"So what we just did is like pot to you?" Will asked from inside the fridge.

"Only in the way that it's super addictive and makes me really hungry afterwards," she agreed with a degree of amusement.

"So would you want to do it again?" He took out bell peppers and marinara sauce and put them on the counter next to the box of pasta noodles he was going to prepare for her. They were both hungry, so they might as well have a legitimate meal.

"In what capacity?" Shelby asked suspiciously, watching his movements from her seat at the table behind him.

"In the dating capacity," Will clarified as he turned around to face her. He braced himself against the counter and maintained eye contact. "Where it's acceptable for me to kiss you whenever I feel like it."

Intrigued by his directness, Shelby stood and walked to the opposite side of the counter, where she could lean forward and be just as direct. "That might be interesting," she mused before she closed the gap between them and kissed him over the counter. It was a languorous kiss, where she would pull back so that their lips only just touched before recapturing his lips with her own. When they parted, a brilliant smile lit up her face. "I think I can be okay with seeing you in a dating capacity, William Schuester."

A smile the mirror image of Shelby's appeared on Will's face. "I'm glad to hear it, Shelby Corcoran."

**A/N: So what do you think? Don't forget this is my first Glee fic, so I'm still finding my footing, but I like it so far. What about you? REVIEW!**


End file.
